


The Ticket

by OnceUponACaskett



Series: 2014 Castle Summer Kink Meme [1]
Category: Castle
Genre: Castle Kink Meme, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fucking, Kink Meme, Oral Sex, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponACaskett/pseuds/OnceUponACaskett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the 2014 Summer Hiatus Kink Meme. Kate needs to get out of a ticket so naturally...she bribes the officer with sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ticket

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: One of them is a traffic officer and they pull the other over for speeding or something. The offender offers the officer a "bribe" to get out of the ticket. Blow job, pat down, taking her from behind over the bonnet etc.

“Good evening, Officer,” Kate greeted the uniformed policeman politely. It was her experience that showing attitude only pissed cops off and then they’d slam you with a huge ass ticket no matter what.

“Evening, miss,” the man at her car window replied. “Do you realize how fast you were going back there?”

She shrugged innocently. “It was a really long day at work and I guess I just wasn’t paying attention.”

“License, registration, and proof of insurance please,” was his only response. He took them when she offered them to him and looked them over. “Miss…Katherine Beckett?”

“It’s Kate,” she told him. “The only person who calls me Katherine is my aunt.”

“Well, Miss Beckett—”  
“Call me Kate,” she instructed. “The clients at my law firm are the only people to call me that.”

The officer looked up with surprise from studying her documents. “You’re a lawyer?”

She nodded.

“You look too beautiful to practice law. I’d have thought you were a model.” His very blue eyes ran up and down her body. “Well, lawyer or no, I’m still gonna have to give you a ticket,” he added after returning her things to her.

The heat of his gaze had Kate squirming in her seat as arousal pooled in the pit of stomach. This man, Officer…Castle, if his name tag was anything to go by, wasn’t just good-looking; he was hot. The way the muscles in his arms rippled when he moved them, had Kate lightly biting her lip to stifle a moan, thinking about all the things those strong arms—and hands—could do to her.

As the man got out his ticket book and began writing on a piece of paper, Kate suddenly had a crazy thought hit her.

“Wait,” she said, noticing him halt his writing and glance up at her.

“Is there a problem, Miss Beckett?” he asked.

Feeling incredibly bold, Kate reached for the handle beside her and pulled, opening the car door. She stepped out of the car and slammed the door shut behind her.

“Miss Beckett, I’m afraid I’m gonna have to ask you to get back into the car.” Castle had taken a couple steps back and to the side, eyeing her warily as she lustily stared him down. He felt his back hit the metal of her car as she continued her strut.

"Why, Officer Castle?” He gulped audibly at the sound of his name rolling off her tongue. She sounded like pure sex and fuck if it wasn’t turning him the fuck on. She stalked up to him, practically pushing her chest into his, her mouth coming up to whisper in his ear.

“There’s no need for a ticket, Officer. I’m sure we can think of something…” she trailed her hand down to his crotch and squeezed, “else…to settle this.” She could tell that he was trying very hard to maintain his composure. His already labored breathing was blowing harshly in her ear.

“Miss Beckett—” he rasped out.

She quickly put a finger over his lips, silencing him. “It’s Kate, remember?” Dragging her finger down off his mouth, she leaned in, ready to seal the deal.

“Kate,” she heard him breathe before her lips slammed onto his.

He hesitated for just a brief moment and then responded with equal fervor. His tongue begged entrance into her mouth, entrance which she all too happily granted. Their hands clawed at each other’s clothing, trying in vain to rip them off and meet skin to skin.

The first things to go where her jacket and his belt, both dropped carelessly onto the black pavement. Castle was so glad that he’d pulled Kate over on a nearly abandoned strip of road. There were no cars in sight which meant no one was around to interrupt them…not that they would probably stop if there were. Both were too wound up now to give a flying fuck whether anyone saw them or not.

Castle’s mouth found its way to Kate’s neck, beginning a vigorous assault on the flawless skin. He bit down lightly just under her ear and was pleasantly rewarded with a loud moan.

Pushing off the car, he spun them around so that Kate’s front was to the car and his chest was pressed hotly up against her back. Taking her hands, he planted them on the side of her car and ordered, “Don’t move them.” Kicking her feet apart, he added, “It seems to me that you need to be checked to see if you’re concealing any deadly weapons. I mean, this body of yours alone is dangerous enough to get your ass arrested.” His palm connected once with her rear.

Placing his hands on top of hers, he slowly moved them up her arms to her shoulders. Letting them fall to her ribs, he ran them over her breasts and squeezed a few times, reveling in the soft groan that left Kate’s lips.

“I think this shirt is preventing me from doing a thorough search. It needs to come off.” Grabbing the hem of her shirt, he lifted it, allowing her to hold her arms up so that it could come off entirely. Tossing it to the side to join her jacket and his belt, he resumed his search.

“That’s much better, isn’t it?” His rough and calloused hands stroked over her bare skin until she felt like she was on fire. He never revisited her breasts, though, much to her disappointment.

Bending down, Castle cupped his hands around her left leg and teasingly ran them higher and higher. He could feel the strong muscles in her thigh twitching when he touched it. Doing the same to the other leg, he stood up fully and said, “There’s just one more place I need to check.”

Closing her eyes at the sound of his smooth voice, she didn’t notice when he unbuttoned her pants and drew the zipper down. His fingers dipped underneath the top of her lacy panties, so close and yet not close enough. Finally, finally, his entire hand found its way under the lace as one of his fingers ran through the moisture there.

Castle was shocked. She must’ve been really getting off on this because she was soaked. Without warning, he plunged two of his fingers into her entrance, feeling her knees buckle slightly at the sudden intrusion. He pumped them in and out, as fast as the confinements of her pants would allow him.

When she began to ride his hand, he removed himself from her pants, wiping her wetness on the fabric. Roughly spinning her around, he pinned her to the car and attached his lips to her chest. Reaching around, he unclasped her bra, letting it fall off without a single care. As he moved to suck her nipple into his mouth, he felt her hands come up to begin unbuttoning his uniform shirt. When she ran out of buttons, she hastily untucked it from his pants and resumed her work.

Shucking off his shirt, he switched to her other breast, laving his tongue across her nipple, biting gently until it stiffened into a small peak. Kate’s hands came up to tangle in his hair and tugged on it until his face was right next to hers.

“I’ve always wanted to fuck on a police vehicle,” she whispered huskily to him.

Complying immediately, he lifted her into his arms, her legs coming to wrap around his waist and walked over to his car. Depositing her on the hood, he rid himself of the black undershirt he always wore underneath his uniform.

Kate took advantage of the two seconds he was preoccupied and sat up on the hood. Her fingers went to work on his pants, undoing the clasp and zipper in no time before shoving them and his boxers down to pool around his ankles.

Officer Castle was a few inches over six feet tall which made his waist eye level with Kate as she sat on his car. The instant she’d shoved his pants aside, his already hardened erection sprang out at her, begging to be touched. Wrapping her hand around the base, she took him into her mouth, grinning around his length when she heard a loud groan.

Her mouth felt amazing on him and fuck, she had flattened her tongue so that every time she bobbed her head, it ran along the underside of him. Placing a hand on the back of her head, he gently thrust forward. Glancing down to see if that was okay, he saw nothing but arousal in her eyes as she stilled her movements. Taking his cue, he continued to thrust, successfully fucking her mouth.

Testing the limits, he moved her head forward until her nose was touching his stomach. The feeling of his cock down her throat was incredible. As she swallowed around him, he knew that he had to back off or he’d blow his load way too soon. When he was removing her from him, she hollowed out her cheeks and sucked hard the entire way off his length.

He instantly missed the hot, wet cavern of her mouth when she released him, but figured he’d be in something even better shortly. First, however, he needed to return the favor. Yanking off her pants and panties, he knelt in front of her, tugging her ass to the edge of the hood. God, he could fucking smell her already. Leaning forward, he pressed his mouth to her core, letting his tongue slide through.

Castle was in no way a greedy lover. He thought it was only fair that it a woman gave him a blowjob, then he should eat her out. Besides, he’d never had a problem with that anyway. He loved going down on women and could never understand why a guy wouldn’t love bringing his partner pleasure with just his lips and tongue. As his tongue flicked over Kate’s clit, he heard her gasp and roughly clutch his hair.

“Fuck, Castle, don’t stop,” she whined. Her hips were bucking up into his face as he slid two fingers deep inside her and set a harsh pace. He was going to make her come, and she was going to come so hard that she’d forget her own name. However, he wasn’t about to let her come just yet.

Just as her walls began to flutter around his fingers, he removed his hand and mouth entirely from her, grinning when she made a noise of protest.

"Oh, Kate, I’m gonna let you come, but you’re still working off that ticket.” Taking his cock in his hand, he ran the tip through her wet folds, teasing her.

“Fuck, Castle! C’mon and just fuck me already,” she pleaded.

“What happened to ‘Officer Castle’?” he asked pushing the head of his cock into her.

“Too long,” she gasped out, already feeling how amazingly well Castle would stretch her.

“Hmm,” he agreed. “It’s not the only thing that’s long about me,” he said as he thrust his whole length into her.

He saw her back arch off the hood of his car as her legs wrapped around his waist, heels pressing into his ass, trying to force him deeper still. Setting a quick pace, Castle pulled out, only to plunge back in, over and over again.

He immediately found out that Kate Beckett was a very vocal person in bed. Every time he would jerk his hips, she would let out a loud moan, completely lost in her pleasure.

Placing his hands on the car right next to her head, he bent down to capture a bouncing nipple in his mouth. This slowed his pace significantly, but the stimulation was good enough for Kate who was hardly able to focus.

The angle that his neck and back were bent over at, could only allow Castle to sustain it for so long. After a couple moments, he had to straighten and observed the sight below him.

Kate had her eyes closed tightly in ecstasy and her hair was spread out in a wild mess under her. Her lips were swollen, both from kissing him and wrapping them around his cock. Over her breasts, Castle found several marks, all varying in shades of darkness, but completely noticeable, even in the dark of the night. Thank God, he’d had the forethought to leave his lights running. Hopefully, it wouldn’t kill his battery.

Seeing the marks that he’d left on her, stirred something deep within him. It felt almost primal, but it couldn’t—it wouldn’t—be ignored.

Dragging Kate off the hood of his car, he turned her around and shoved her back onto it, face first. Letting go of any restraint he’d had, Castle slammed back into her at a relentless pace. At this angle, his cock was roughly stroking her front wall and she fucking loved it.

“That’s it, Castle, fuck! Take me, just fucking take me! Harder, Castle, faster!” she begged.

One of his hands found purchase on her hip while the other wrapped around her long, gorgeous locks. “Fuck, that’s right, Kate. Fucking beg me. Beg me to fuck you harder. Fucking beg me to let you fucking come! And when you fucking come, it better be my fucking name that you scream!”

Kate’s hands flew out in front of her, trying to hold onto something, but finding nothing. “Fuck, Castle, I’m gonna come!”

“Not until you beg me,” he told her, slowing down his thrusts just slightly. 

“God, Castle, let me come!” she whined, her voice now high-pitched. “Please, please just fuck me. Slam your cock so hard into me and fuck me so good. God, just please fuck me harder and let me come!”

If it was even possible, Castle became even more aroused at her words. Giving in, he pounded into her harder than before. The hand on her hip slithered around to her front to rub small, tight circles on her clit. She was so fucking wet that it was hard to keep his fingers from slipping off of her. 

He was so close to his own release and didn’t know if he could hold off any longer. It was such a relief when he felt her clamp down around him and scream out his name. “Fuck, Kate, I’m coming!” Driving his hips into her one more time, he held her close as he shot his load deep inside her. When they were both finished, they simply stood there, unable to fully regain function of their limbs just yet.

Eventually, Castle slipped out of her and helped her off the car. They gathered their clothes off the ground and silently got dressed. Her clothes were an absolute mess: wrinkled and dirty from lying on the pavement. His uniform wasn’t in a much greater shape.

When they finished dressing, Kate went back to her car, intent on leaving behind the awkward tension they seemed to have formed. Just as she buckled up, Castle tapped on her window. In his hand, he held a ticket form.

“This is for you,” he said, giving her the slip of paper. “I had an amazing time. Have a good night, Miss Beckett.” Leaving her stunned in her car, clutching the piece of paper, he got into his own vehicle and drove off.

Kate was pissed—no, she was furious. The two of them just fucked each other’s brains out and he still gave her a fucking ticket. Unfolding the paper, she stopped suddenly when she saw what was written on it.

Kate,  
I really did have an amazing time tonight. We should definitely do it again. Call me if you have anymore ticket problems…or if you just want to see my handsome face.  
-Officer Rick Castle

Below his name, he’d written his phone number. Smiling to herself, she tucked the piece of paper away in her purse so that it wouldn’t get lost. Oh, she would definitely be calling him again. And next time…he wouldn’t know what hit him.


End file.
